westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 4-18
Narrator: The delvers have assaulted a fortified manor house full of orcs and driven off or killed the main guards. Lyralen: Which sounds more impressive than it really felt. Ystävä: They're only orcs. Narrator: Now they are approaching the house itself. They look south at the house's north wall, a single servant's door their only access. To the east, the second story looms over them. A vague murmur of orcish voices can be heard through the thick stone walls. GM: So. What are you guys up to? There's a door in front of you - I think you can even see it on the map! Beltarne: Rollin de' Tactics! Osgar: Tactics result: ?succeeded by 3 Osgar: uses LUCK at 2011-05-17 17:19:39 CST. Osgar: Tactics result: ?failed by 2 Lyralen: I think having Ystava kick it in is the appropriate way to proceed. Beltarne: I agree Osgar: Tactics result: ?succeeded by 1 Ystävä: I approve. Osgar: on with the kicking! GM: Okay, let me look up those rules in Missions - I mean Exploits - I mean Dungeons! Ystävä: ST check modified for Forced Entry possibly. Not 100% sure GM: Lifting ST, +2 for a crowbar, + Forced Entry Bonus vs DR+HP of hinges or bar/wedge Ystävä: Strength check result: ?succeeded by 8» Reinforced Servant's Door: Resist! result: ?succeeded by 21 » Ystävä: Clong Beltarne: What's the frame made of? Narrator: With a loud grunt, Ystava completely fails to open the door. Some joker has apparently barred it from the inside. Lyralen: calls out to the people inside. "Look, we're going to get in there eventually anyway. Really. You're postponing the inevitable. If we have to batter the door down, we'll be coming in GRUMPY." GM: Door is reinforced wood; frame is the same. Ystävä: readies an axe. Narrator: The orcish voices possibly increase in pitch. Ystävä: I'm going to axe it. With vigor! Beltarne: I help! Beltarne: whistles while he works. GM: So you're just going to smash it a bunch with flails and axes and implements of destruction? Okay, the door has DR15, HP39; the hinges aren't immediately accessible. Ystävä: I get +1 per die because of Forced Entry! Beltarne: A wooden door has DR 15? GM: The frame is weaker; DR10, HP34. Ystävä: Axe does 15 (cut) Ystävä: A thick wooden slab does. It's ablative or semi ablative Lyralen: stays back and lets the professionals do their thing. Also that DR is probably at least semi-ablative. GM: Door is "reinforced" wood. And it's pretty heavy construction - these guys didn't want random hoodlums breaking into their house. GM: Yeah, it's semi-ablative, -1 DR/5 points of damage. Beltarne: Ah GM: Are you guys all-out attacking for extra damage? It's an option. Beltarne: Sure! GM: BTW, door is now at 12/39. Beltarne: Axe does 9 (cut) Beltarne: +2 Ystävä: Oh derp. GM: Roll damage, I assume you can hit a defenseless door. After Beltarne's strike, it's at 10/39. Ystävä: So that's anotehr +3 Ystävä: Axe does 22 (cut) Osgar: gets out some paut, prepares to cast defensive magics GM: Errr, 10/36. GM: Second round of smashings! Damage? Ystävä: "Little orcs! Little orcs! Let me in!" Beltarne: Axe does 7 Ystävä: Oops, rolled early. 22 cut Lyralen: mutters something about the orcs' chins. Reinforced Servant's Door: ... 9/34, then 5/15 Narrator: Ystava's massive blow puts a noticeable dent into the door. Beltarne: Axe does 9 cut! Beltarne: Para round tres. Ystävä: Axe does 22 (cut) Ystävä: And again. WHAM. Lyralen: sighs theatrically. "Look, I *told* you we'd be getting in there eventually. Seems 'sooner' rather than 'later'. If you would like to surrender, well... Actually, it may be too late. Dreadfully sorry." Beltarne: whistles brightly in between swings. Reinforced Servant's Door: Door begins to smash, going below 0 HP result: ?failed by 4 » Narrator: Ystava's third blow caves in the door, sending flinders flying into the hall. They immediately rebound as the swinging mace trap that some joker put behind the door swings down toward the minotaur's face. Swinging Mace Trap: Attack Ystava! for [3d6+3 crushing damage Swinging Mace Trap: Attack Ystava! result: ?succeeded by 5 » for 12 crushing damage Torvall: "Saw that coming a mile away...." Ystävä: That was an All Out Attack! I am lightly bruised for 2 damage! Ystävä: 4 Ystävä: 4 damge Ystävä: Unless it was to the head GM: It would have been for Beltarne, but it hits low on Ystava. Ystävä: Daw. Narrator: Behind the mace is a narrow servant's corridor, leading deeper into the house. There are two more doors on the west wall, one at each end of the hall. Osgar: casts blur -5, then drinks his paut Ystävä: rubs his bruises and sulks a little, then stomps down the corridor looking for Orcs to get his revenge on. Ystävä: How high is the ceiling? Ystävä: Am I stomping or stooping? Osgar: +3 because I don't care if they know I'm casting it GM: Okay, if you guys want to be sneaky/cautious, you can't move at more than 1-2 hexes per second. If you want to run around wildly and play with whatever traps the orcs have, you can go faster. Ystävä: Does Ystava ever think of traps? Bedlam: i vote for slower Osgar: Blur result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 13 No FP cost! Lyralen: I am totally in favor of letting Ystava go first as our trap detector. GM: The ceiling is a generous 9' feet, so Ystava should be okay. Ystävä: IQ check result: ?failed by 2» Ystävä: Nope, doesn't think of traps. Osgar: hmm, don't drink the paut GM: Running or walking down the hall? Osgar: "So, who wants to check for more traps?" Ystävä: OK so I'm having trouble moving. Ystävä: One sec, trying keyboard Ystävä: I can't go south by mouse or by keyboard. GM: Weird. Ystävä: Too big Ystävä: I set to 2/3rds size and now it works. Osgar: (( How did the orcs get force fields?! )) Ystävä: boldly goes! Beltarne: cautiously follows. GM: So Ystava is just running down the corridor, reaching the south door, and shouldering a door aside? Lyralen: "I don't think I should go first. I remember what happened to the LAST winged member of your party who checked for traps." Torvall: Sounds like what he'd do GM: Everyone else is welcome to move. We're not going second by second, I'm just checking if you're in a hurry or trying to be cautious/sneaky. GM whispers to Ystävä: The entire place stinks of orc, and something worse - even ranker than Ystava himself! Osgar: looks for murder holes, collapsable ceilings etc Bedlam: mouser can't fit Ystävä: waves his axe hand in front of his nose as he goes boldly. "Smell bad" Beltarne: checks door to the left to see if it's locked. Beltarne: (while standing to one side) Osgar: "Look out for more traps!" GM: The door isn't locked. Osgar isn't seeing any traps right now. Ystävä: "Smell bad guy." Beltarne: shoves door open, standing to one side. Ystävä: turns around to see if Beltarne has found orcs to smash! Ystävä: (( I'm at 12/20 HP btw )) Narrator: Behind the door is a small room, lit by a dim fireplace. It may have been some kind of servants study or garrett once but now it is some orc's sleeping quarters. Beltarne: No exits? GM: Only the way you came in. Beltarne: Kay. Ystävä: Any orcs in it? Beltarne: "Nothing! Keep moving!" Ystävä: Unless the door to my left smells more, I boot the door at the end of the hall open! Ystävä: If the door to my left smells more, I boot THAT open. GM: Make a tracking roll, Ystava - Discriminatory Smell helps. Ystävä: Tracking (12): result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 10» GM: More orcs to the south - only 2-3 orcs ever come this way. Ystävä: To the south then! BOOM! Ystävä: kicks the door in grand adventuring style! 9 Ystävä: 9 crushing to the door! Narrator: With another mighty kick, Ystava kicks the door open. Beyond, a hallway runs east-west, with a pair of doors on the south side. To the east, the hallways looks to open on some kind of large foyer; the west smells like a kitchen or dining hall filled with foul food. The two rooms to the south smell faintly of orc. Ystävä: I will find the orcs, and I will crush them! To the southern doors! GM: Smashing those open too? Ystävä: I like this plan. Ystävä: It's simple! Ystävä: And I forgot I get +1/die for door kicking! Beltarne: checks the door to the left again Ystävä: 9 door kicking crushing! Narrator: Another door down, another anonymous cubble-hole. Whatever orc sleeps here isn't here now. Ystävä: sticks his head in the kitchen looking for kitchen orcs. Narrator: Torvall can also make out two stairways in the foyer, leading up. Narrator: Most of the interior is dimly lit by smoldering logs in the fireplaces and dim sunlight leaking through narrow and dirty windows set high in the walls. Narrator: The dining hall stinks of rotten food and orc. Ystävä: Was that what I was smelling earlier? GM: Yes - none of the smells are particularly fresh, but nothing is very stale either. There's a lot of traffic through here. Ystävä: meh. I'm going to go kick the other door. Ystävä: It's mroe interesting. Ystävä: Bam! 7 door kicking crushing! Narrator: It opens to an old, abandoned pantry that the orcs are using as a refuse pit. Ystävä: "Bored! Ystävä: " GM: Everyone make Hearing checks at -8. Bedlam: Hearing check result: ?failed by 9 Ystävä: Hearing check result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 4» Beltarne: Hearing check result: ?succeeded by 1 Beltarne: Yar! Ystävä: is a sensory platform of door smashing today. Mouser: Hearing check result: ?failed by 7 Osgar: Hearing check result: ?failed by 2 Torvall: Hearing result: ?failed by 9 » Lyralen: Hearing: result: ?failed by 7 » Ystävä: Hurray, someone who isn't an idiot could hear something! GM whispers to Ystävä: There are orcs behind the southwest door in the foyer, and more upstairs - chanting maybe? GM whispers to Beltarne: You can hear orcs behind the southwest door in the foyer - obviously trying to be quiet. Ystävä: "Little orcses! Stop with the juju and come fight!" Beltarne: "Orcs behind the southwest door in the foyer!" Narrator: The foyer is a large hall with two stairs leading up to the second level. Ragged tapestries with elaborate woven crests and shields on them hang from the walls. Ystävä: "I hear you with the talking magic! Come dooooown!" Ystävä: is shouting up the stairs. Narrator: No one responds to Ystava's taunts, though there is hushed shouting in orcish in response. Ystävä: Hushed shouting? Ystävä: Talking even? Osgar: "Magic talk, where exactly?" GM: Y'know, the way a wife shushes a husband in public. Beltarne: tries to push the door open, again standing out of the way. Ystävä: "Up!" GM: People can adjust their tokens before something happens. Don't move them too far. GM: also, the door opens out, Beltarne. Ystävä: Can I join the door being opeened to look for orcs? Ystävä: The orcs upstairs are boring. GM: Sure! Beltarne: Can I pull it outwards then? GM: Sure! Osgar: is that a balcony by the stairs or a walled area? GM: The stairs have a battered railing, but they're just straight N-S stairways. Narrator: Beltarne puts his hammer in his shield hand and pulls open the door. The two orcs behind it toss throwing irons at him and Ystava, shouting madly! Osgar: er, area between them Ystävä: Block(13) result: ?succeeded by 8 » Orc Warrior: Orc Subchief throws at Ystava's face result: ?failed by 1 » and stepbs back Warrior throws at Beltarne result: ?succeeded by 6 » PA-2/-1 and steps back GM: Throwing iron bounces off Ystava's shield. GM: The area between the two stairways is on the same level as the rest of the house. Beltarne: Blocking(13) result: ?succeeded by 3 ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! Bedlam: Turning around to watch the back, and AoD dodge ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: Moving up, because I apparently can't see eight feet in front of me. Lyralen: Or even one, now. Lyralen: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: AoD parry - half move with aod right? Lyralen: Only if it's AoD Dodge. GM: Half move with all-out dodge, 1 step with all-out parry. Bedlam: oh... step then ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Orc Subchief 2! Orc Warrior: Orc Subchief draws his axe. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: I can't step into the doorway. Ystävä: apparently. Ystävä: I step 1 south, and stab fancy orc with a horn. Ystävä: Got it! Ystävä: Ok. So running Orc Subchief through the guts! Ystävä: Horn Thrust to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 8 » (SM0) Ystävä: (vitals) Orc Warrior: Fancy orc parries and slips forward result: ?succeeded by 0 » Ystävä: Fancy! ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Orc Brute 2! Narrator: A door to the northeast opens and a musclebound orc charges out. Orc Warrior: Brute 2 moves out, all-out dodge. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Wait till an orc gets in range and rapid strike if he does. Beltarne: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Move and atack brute #2 in the neck - result: ?failed by 2 » Torvall: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: so, the space between the two stairs is enclosed on the 2nd floor, so I only need to worry about orcs appearing at the top of the stairs, correct? GM: Yes. Osgar: ok, cast lightning, 4d loud and stuff Osgar: Casting Lightning result: ?succeeded by 8 -1 FP ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Orc Warrior 11! Orc Warrior: Warrior 10 finishes opening the door for the brute. Warrior 11 draws an axe. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: Move again. Lyralen: ### ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: moving ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Orc Subchief 2! Orc Warrior: Orc leader steps forward again and axes Ystava in the face! result: ?succeeded by 6 » DA-4/-2 Ystävä: Block(13) result: ?succeeded by 0 » Ystävä: casually knocks the axe aside. GM: That looks like that should have failed - base Block 11, +2 DB, -2 DA penalty? Ystävä: The -2 is in there Ystävä: That's why it's vs 11 Ystävä: success by 0 GM: AH, I misread! ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: Fine then. Fancy pants. Ystävä: steps back and gives him a quick shot to the center of mass, moving improbably fast for such a pondrous creature. (-6/-3 DA) Ystävä: Horn Thrust to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 2 » (SM0) Orc Warrior: Block! result: ?failed by 2 » Ystävä: Horn does 17 (imp) Narrator: Ystava's horn rips through the orc's armor, and drops to the ground, holding his entrails as they fall to the ground. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Orc Brute 2! Orc Warrior: Brute steps forward and batters at Torvall result: ?succeeded by 4 » DA-4/-2 Torvall: Block(13): result: ?failed by 1 » Osgar: leadership! Osgar: IQ check result: ?succeeded by 2 Torvall: Block again! (13): result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 6 » Torvall: Nope! Orc Warrior: Damage is 15 cutting! Torvall: Oooof! Narrator: The massive orc slams his axe through Torvall's armor, crushing the holy warrior's chest. Ystävä: Oooow! GM: Also, take a major wound. Torvall: 15, putting me at -8 Torvall: HT(13) - result: ?succeeded by 7 » Ystävä: 15 - armor * 1.5 Torvall: Was at 7... Ystävä: ow. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Thinking, sorry. Beltarne: MOve and Attack Beltarne: For a leg. Beltarne: Attack with Axe/Mace result: ?failed by 4 Beltarne: Nerp. Beltarne: ### ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! GM: Roll HT + mods to resist falling unconscious. Torvall: HT(13) to stay up - result: ?succeeded by 8 » Torvall: Neck shot on Brute #2, -2/-1 DA - result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 9 » Torvall: Woot! Ystävä: REVENGE Table CriticalHit (Orc Warrior): Normal Damage Torvall: 13 cutting Narrator: Torvall responds with a mighty blow, ripping through the orc's aventail... and his neck. Blood spurts and the orc staggers, but keeps fighting. Torvall: ((Ye gads)) Orc Warrior: well, hey, major wound result: ?succeeded by 2 » Torvall: step back Orc Warrior: still in the game! Torvall: ### ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: wait for a new target to appear, paying more attention to the stairs Osgar: step first GM: Are you going for opportunity fire? because if so, arc of potential targets matters. Osgar: yah, let me read the rules, might only be near stairs and near door GM: okay, tell me when you've decided. it's an opportunity attack in the meantime. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Orc Warrior 11! Orc Warrior: Warrior 10 grabs his axe again and steps forward, looking a little worried as he screams his head off. Orc Warrior: Warrior 11 attacks Beltarne! result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 8 » DA-4/-2 Beltarne: Luck Orc Warrior: Warrior 11 attacks Beltarne! result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 5 » DA-4/-2 Orc Warrior: Warrior 11 attacks Beltarne! result: ?failed by 4 » DA-4/-2 Beltarne: I'll take the crit fail. Table CriticalMiss (Orc Warrior): Drop Weapon, Cheap weapon Breaks Narrator: With a yell, the orc pulls back and swings visciously, slamming his axe into the fireplace mantle and pulling it out of his own grasp. He screams in pure terror. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: Move. Lyralen: ### Ystävä: No shooting? Lyralen: (For the record, Lyralen's got a sword out. He's nearly out of arrows.) Osgar: I'll do opp fire on the top of the near stairs Ystävä: (( ah )) Orc Warrior: Brute snarls at Lyralen, wanting to try an armed intercept but not having the opportunity. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: attack brute #2 Bedlam: Attack with Greatsword result: ?succeeded by 8 automatic deceptive attack for -2/-1 » Orc Warrior: Block and retreat result: ?succeeded by 0 » Bedlam: step Bedlam: ### ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: Well, it looks like this is under control. Ystävä: And Bedlam's got the two orcs on the right (with some help from short people). Ystävä: I guess I'm going upstairs! Ystävä: *** ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Orc Brute 2! Torvall: ((Threre is an unopened door...)) Ystävä: (( And I'm an idiot, yes. )) Orc Warrior: Brute 2 smashes Lyralen and steps to the side result: ?failed by 2 » DA-4/-2 Orc Warrior: well at him anyway. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Rapid Strike at mr. Ork Beltarne: Attack with Axe/Mace result: ?failed by 2 Beltarne: Axe/Mace result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 8 Beltarne: Axe does 8 (cut) Orc Warrior: well, he was going for a drop and block, but... Table CriticalHit (Orc Warrior): Normal Damage Narrator: The orc dives down, intercepting Beltarne's low, fast axe cut and collapses, whining and begging for his life. Beltarne: Step back and done. Beltarne: ### ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Try to stay up - result: ?succeeded by 8 » If I do...fast draw potion(13) - result: ?succeeded by 2 » Torvall: Pop cork! Torvall: ### GM: okay. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Torvall: ((I grabbed a greater healing pot btw)) Osgar: -4 range, -2 cover for brute 2? GM: -3 cover - you're pretty much shooting through Torvall. Osgar: even though I'm 2 yards up? GM: Good point, -2 then. Osgar: ZAP! Osgar: Lightning result: ?succeeded by 1 » Orc Warrior: Block! result: ?succeeded by 3 » ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Orc Warrior 11! Orc Warrior: warrior 10 steps forward, evaluating Lyralen for +2. Orc Warrior: Warrior 11 begs and pleads and whines and drops all his gear and drops out of the initiative order. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: ...I'm going to use the fact that I have a free hand. Lyralen: And hit Warrior 10 with the door. Ystävä: Awesome Lyralen: Just draw it back and slam it into him. GM: well, uhm... I guess that's a push with swing damage? sounds good to me. GM: roll DX to hit. Lyralen: DX: result: ?succeeded by 1 » Lyralen: That's actually success by 0. Lyralen: But I'll take it. Orc Warrior: This seems like a good time to dodge. result: ?failed by 1 » and maybe retreat, too. Lyralen: Push damage is 3 Lyralen: Heh. GM: Swing damage +2, doubled for knockback Lyralen: In that case, a whole 10. Lyralen: He might go a whole hex. Orc Warrior: resist falling over! result: ?succeeded by 0 » Lyralen: And, presumably, the door is now closed. Orc Warrior: "oof!" ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: attack #2 again Bedlam: Attack with Greatsword result: ?succeeded by 3 automatic deceptive attack for -2/-1 » Orc Warrior: Brute, uhm, blocks and retreats, frantically maneuvering his shield to reflect lightning and intercept great swords result: ?succeeded by 1 » Bedlam: step ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: jogs up the first few steps and bellows over the screams and beggings of the orcs "If you do not come down and die like the men, then I come up and you die like the dogs!" Lyralen: "Direct sort of fellow." Ystävä: *** GM: You can see a landing at the top of the stairs, with several doors leading off it. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Orc Brute 2! Orc Warrior: Gleefully staggers forward and tries to kill Bedlam too result: ?succeeded by 7 » DA-4/-2 Bedlam: Greatsword Parry (11) result: ?failed by 2 Osgar: tactics! Osgar: IQ check result: ?succeeded by 1 GM: reroll the parry, Bedlam. Bedlam: Greatsword Parry (11) result: ?succeeded by 1 Orc Warrior: "Denied!" Osgar: "Watch out Badlam! Dodge left!" ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Bedlam: beats the weapon to the side as he sidesteps the other way. Beltarne: Move outwards. Beltarne: ### ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Try to stay up - result: ?succeeded by 3 » Torvall: Drink potion (1 of 2)? Torvall: ### GM: Nope, you roll for it now. Torvall: ok GM: it's 2d+9, Btw Torvall: 13 Torvall: Puts me positive atleast GM: right, but still slowed. Torvall: step adn done ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Torvall: Actually I'm at 5 which is exatly 1/3rd...don't I need to be below that threshold? GM: eh? I guess so. Osgar: stench, 2 hex, -4 range through wondermace, centered between the orcs Osgar: anything else? GM: Nope. Osgar: Stench result: ?succeeded by 7 -1 FP Bedlam is disconnected. Orc Warrior: Resist stench for the brute result: ?succeeded by 4 » Orc Warrior: minion fails, takes 1 damage ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Orc Warrior 11! Orc Warrior: coughing, the orc warrior runs out of the stench and considers whether he wants to keep fighting result: ?succeeded by 1 » Orc Warrior: "death comes!" ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: steps in and drives his sword in a low, sweeping arc towards the Brute's knee. Broadsword: result: ?failed by 1 » Lyralen: Or not! Lyralen: ### ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam has connected. Bedlam: step and attack #10 Bedlam: Attack with Greatsword result: ?succeeded by 7 automatic deceptive attack for -2/-1 » Orc Warrior: Brute 2 blocks result: ?failed by 2 » Bedlam: Greatsword does 14 (cut) Ystävä: Ow Orc Warrior: drops to the ground. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Bedlam: #10 mark Ystävä: The other one Ystävä: continues boldly up the stairs while GM sorts out minis. Ystävä: ** ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: I move forward some moar! Beltarne: ### ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Orc Brute 2! Orc Warrior: Brute 2 watches as his ally drops like a bloody rock, steps in and clobbers Bedlam result: ?succeeded by 1 » DA-4/-2 Bedlam: Bedlam parries result: ?succeeded by 4 » ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Swing at Brute #2's neck, -1/-2 DA - result: ?succeeded by 2 » Orc Warrior: this is not looking good. Block! result: ?succeeded by 7 » Orc Warrior: "hah!" ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Torvall: Well that was pretty good if I don't say so myself... Ystävä: For a guy who just had is chest caved in it's bloody amazing Osgar: hmm, stairs open on a hall? GM: Onto a landing, as best you can see, with doors to the east, west, and north. Osgar: I'll go up and take a look Osgar: new map? GM: Yeah, technically but I don't have it drawn yet. Ystävä: Poor mark. We blitzed his map. Beltarne: Rawr Osgar: ah, well, I go up and look around for orcs, flying high in case they are looking low! GM: we'll just call that block of wood the landing. Ystävä: It's got some VBL on it but sure Osgar: yah, outside wall is there and all Beltarne: How far down is Torvall? Torvall: 5 of 15 GM: okay, fixed all that. Osgar: done unless there is an open door or something Narrator: At the top of the west stairs, a white mist seeps under the door and starts advancing toward the leprechaun. Osgar: traps Beltarne: Major Healing on Torvall, with the loud and expansive gestures! Osgar: hmm, do I recognise this as a spell? Beltarne: Major Healing (Holy) result: ?succeeded by 5 GM whispers to Osgar: You immediately recognize it as an air elemental - it pulls air away from the area. Beltarne: Heal 8 HP. GM: Uhm, combat isn't over folks. Osgar: also, I have move left to retreat Beltarne: Oh. Beltarne: Sorry. Osgar: "Air elemental up here!" Torvall: You are coming up soon tho... ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Air Spirit! Air Spirit: Moves forward and emanates a vaccuum (area effect, radius 2) GM: It doesn't quite reach Ystava, but Osgar is in it unless he retreats. He has to dive to get a retreat bonus, and even then it's only +3. Osgar: blink! Osgar: Blink result: ?succeeded by 3 GM: that's a random location within 10 hexes? Osgar: within 3 GM: 3 hexes, 1 hex faces clockwise from north GM: err 2.5 GM: roll Body Sense or be stunned for one round. Osgar: Body Sense result: ?succeeded by 6 ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: swings for the Brute's sword hand. Because if you're gonna make it hard, may as well make it REAL hard. Lyralen: Broadsword: result: ?succeeded by 2 » Orc Warrior: Dodge and retreat result: ?failed by 1 » Ystävä: Dammages! Ystävä: Lyralen? Lyralen: 5 damages to the hand. Cutting! Lyralen: Bah. Orc Warrior: I'm wearing heavy armor, peon! ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: attack #2 Bedlam: Attack with Greatsword result: ?succeeded by 5 automatic deceptive attack for -2/-1 » Orc Warrior: second block of the round result: ?failed by 2 » wishes he was a weapon master Bedlam: Greatsword does 20 (cut) Ystävä: Waugh Orc Warrior: looks at the huge rip in his armor, the entrails pouring to the ground in a spray of blood, and decides to go lie down and die for a while. ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: looks in confusion as the spirit apparently vacuums up Osgar. Ystävä: shrugs, and tries to slice the feeble puff of farts in half with a toss of the horns. Ystävä: Tip slash! Ystävä: Horn Thrust to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 0 automatic deceptive attack for -2/-1 » (SM0) Ystävä: Theoretically, a leprechaun should fall out! Air Spirit: Dodge result: ?failed by 6 » Ystävä: optimistically rolls damage! Ystävä: Horn tip slash does 15 (cut) Air Spirit: hey, I'm an insubstantial spirit! Go me! Ystävä: Can I step backwards down the stairs without falling? GM: Yes Ystävä: (I assume I can't retreat) Ystävä: *** GM: Are Ystava's horn covers silver-coated? Ystävä: checking Ystävä: "Elven"? Ystävä: Ah, Elven mail. Ystävä: No, not silver. iron. GM: Ah. ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Orc Brute 2! ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Same as before, the Major Healing on Torvall. Beltarne: 8 HP to him, -3 FP to me. GM: Right! Beltarne: And then I step towards the stairs. Beltarne: ## ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Move up towards Ystava's set of stairs. Torvall: ### ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Skull Spirit 2! Skull Spirit: Two skull spirits come screaming down the east stairs, mobbing Bedlam and moving past him, sucking at his life energy result: ?succeeded by 2 » and result: ?failed by 5 » Bedlam: any defense? Ystävä: Dodge definitely should be good GM: Death flies silently through the room, giggling softly. GM: Youcan dodge; they're diffuse and will mostly ignore parries. Bedlam: Dodge(9) result: ?succeeded by 2 ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: is the vaccume gone or is it some wacky aura? GM: It's not a permanent aura, he has do it as an action. Osgar: ok GM: just moving? Osgar: trying to find the ready rules Osgar: move and FD/ready a FP spellstone GM: roll it. Osgar: Fast-Draw (Spellstone) result: ?failed by 1 Osgar: gah Osgar: uses LUCK at 2011-05-17 20:05:32 CST. Osgar: Fast-Draw (Spellstone) result: ?succeeded by 5 Osgar: Fast-Draw (Spellstone) result: ?succeeded by 3 Osgar: Dexterity check result: ?succeeded by 4 Osgar: ok, up 4 FP ROUND7: YOU ARE UP, Air Spirit! Air Spirit: Move up to Ystava, suck air from his lungs. Ystävä: holds his breath with his mighty cardiovascular strenght? Ystävä: I'm guessing there's a HT roll in here. GM: Roll HT-5, twice. Failure on the first is 1d HP damage (toxic respiratory); failure on the second is 1d-1 FP damage (respiratory) Ystävä: Health check result: ?succeeded by 2» Ystävä: Health check result: ?failed by 2» Torvall: Fit should help both? Ystävä: It always does GM: Sure, fit helps. Ystävä: Included it in there. Ystävä: (Fit gives a flat bonus to HT rolls) Air Spirit: fatigue damage is 3 FP Narrator: Ystava gasps as air is pulled from his lungs. ROUND7: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! ROUND7: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: steps in and swings at a skull-spirit. Because what else are you gonna do? Broadsword: result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 11 » GM: Skulls spirits are SM-4, btw. Lyralen: Natural 5 will hit, but probably not crit, since I didn't think to ask about SM. Lyralen: That's what I thought. Lyralen: So damage is probably 2. Skull Spirit: Clumsy dodge result: ?failed by 9 » Lyralen: 11 Lyralen: Yup! 2. GM: Lyralen's sword cuts through the skull spirit with little effect. Lyralen: "Uh, Beltarne?" Lyralen: "Torvall?" Lyralen: "Little help!" ROUND7: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Lyralen: ### Bedlam: aod dodge and move away from these things ROUND7: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: backs down the stairs taking another swipe at the thing, with his axe this time. Because really whadayagonna do right? Ystävä: Specifically, swipe, then step. Torvall: ((I don't suppose skull spirits count as demons?)) Ystävä: Axe Swing to SM 0: result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 3 » (SM0) Lyralen: ((Undead!)) Ystävä: derp Skull Spirit: No, we're undead! Ystävä: luck Ystävä: uses LUCK at 2011-05-16 21:15:02 EST. Torvall: booo Ystävä: Axe Swing to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 6 » (SM0) Ystävä: Axe Swing to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 3 » (SM0) Air Spirit: Dodges that, too, with a slip result: ?failed by 6 » Air Spirit: Is it silver coated or a silver weapon? Ystävä: Nope! Merely big! Ystävä: Axe does 10 (cut) Air Spirit: ignores the axe passing through it. Ystävä: Of course ROUND7: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Step and cast Affect Spirits on Ystava's Axe. Beltarne: Affect Spirits (Holy) result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 14 Beltarne: Shouting. Ystävä: Boom. Beltarne: Ready or not. Ystävä: Everyone gets Affect SPirits? GM: suggestions? Beltarne: Isn't it usually just free casting cost? Ystävä: Nope, that's jus tthe start. Beltarne: AoE would be great, yeah. Ystävä: Free casting cost *and something cool* Narrator: holy light shines down on Ystava and Beltarne, enveloping their weapons with a divine shine. GM: (weapons include Ystava's horns, fists, shield, etc). Beltarne: ### Torvall: ((two at once is good too)) ROUND7: YOU ARE UP, Skull Spirit 2! Skull Spirit: Skull spirit 2 slides behind Torvall and attacks him (telegraphed, rapid strike) result: ?succeeded by 1 » and result: ?succeeded by 7 » Skull Spirit: Skull spirit 1 slides behind Beltarne and attacks him (telegraphed, rapid strike) result: ?succeeded by 2 » and result: ?succeeded by 0 » Beltarne: -2 HP? Skull Spirit: Damage in all cases in 2 FP, cosmic ignores DR Beltarne: Gotcha ROUND7: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Turn to face the spirit. Torvall: I'm not sure how I'm carrying the magic sword of the dead knight...can I fast draw it? GM: THat's a step. Yes, you can fast-draw the sword. GM: You may want to drop your current sword. Torvall: Fastdraw sword(14) - result: ?succeeded by 6 » after dropping my current weapon. Lyralen says to the GMs: Possibly the single most valuable piece of treasure the party's found to date - definitely in the top 5 - and he simply forgets about it. *facepalm* Torvall: Beat down the spirit! result: ?succeeded by 0 »! You have no one to which to reply. Player "null" is not connected. GM whispers to Lyralen: Did you see me saying something about Short Attention Span Theatre? Skull Spirit: Dodge and sidestep! result: ?failed by 2 » Torvall: And I cant parry because it's a U weapon as I recall. Torvall: 13 cutting. GM: no, it's a broadsword. Torvall: Oh ok Torvall: less damage there...by 1 i think Torvall: ### Narrator: Torvall pulls out the plain steel sword of Sir Oakenshaft and cuts the skull spirit in twain, neverly severing its connection to the material world. ROUND7: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Torvall: ((neverly?)) Ystävä: (( neatly )) Torvall: ah Osgar: explosive fireball, 2d! Skull Spirit: nearly! Ystävä: (( Oh. Not as cool, but also good. )) Osgar: Explosive Fireball result: ?succeeded by 1 ROUND8: YOU ARE UP, Air Spirit! Ystävä: "Boo." Air Spirit: Air spirit advances into the room, enters Beltarne's personal space, and starts sucking the air out of Beltarne and Torvall's lungs. Beltarne: Can I parry this since he's trying to move into my space and I have a weapon that affects him? GM: Dodge and retreat (at no bonus) to move out of your hex in time, dodge and drop to move out of your hex at +3, or just suck it up (heh) and make 2 HT rolls at -5. This is not an Evil attack. GM: You can't normally parry people who move INTO your space. Torvall: HT(13)+fit at -5 twiced! result: ?failed by 7 » and result: ?succeeded by 3 » Ystävä: I don't think I could have tried a Trip either. He has to try to Evade me for that or something. Air Spirit: Does 5 toxic respiratory damage to Torvall. Beltarne: result: ?failed by 1 » Ystävä: Or an Interception Beltarne: result: ?succeeded by 1 » GM: yeah, the air spirit didn't set you up for an armed intervention either. Beltarne: Luck on the first Beltarne: result: ?failed by 1 » Torvall: "Ack. > >" Beltarne: result: ?succeeded by 0 » Beltarne: uses LUCK at 2011-05-16 19:32:04 MTN. Beltarne: (That's my air, bitch!) ROUND8: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! ROUND8: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: Throw 1 FP into an Extra Step, and swing at the skull spirit threatening Beltarne. Lyralen: Broadsword: result: ?succeeded by 2 » Skull Spirit: Dodge! result: ?succeeded by 0 » Lyralen: Alas! Lyralen: ### ROUND8: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: i'm kinda useless against these spirits right? GM: You really have no idea. GM: You don't have magical weapons, nor are you glowing right now. Bedlam: then i have a pretty good idea Bedlam: moving ROUND8: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: lunges, sending a horn shooting over Beltarnes head and through the skull spirit behind him. Ystävä: Comitted Attack for +2 to hit! Ystävä: -4 for enemy covery stuff! Ystävä: -4 for size! Ystävä: Tip slash! Ystävä: Horn Thrust to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 0 » (SM0) Ystävä: Hurra for CA! Skull Spirit: Dodge! result: ?failed by 3 » Skull Spirit: doh! Ystävä: Horn tip slash does 10 (cut) Narrator: The skull dodges and then yelps as Ystava's horn rips along its eye socket. ROUND8: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Step to the northwest and slash at the air spirit. Beltarne: Rapid Strike, actually Air Spirit: I'm insubstantial so I guess you don't need to evade me. Beltarne: Attack with Axe/Mace result: ?succeeded by 1 Beltarne: Attack with Axe/Mace result: ?succeeded by 1 Ystävä: Nice! Air Spirit: Dodge and sidestep and change elevation result: ?failed by 1 » and result: ?succeeded by 3 » Beltarne: Axe does 5 (cut) Air Spirit: hisses as it gets hit. ROUND8: YOU ARE UP, Skull Spirit 2! Skull Spirit: Skull Spirit 2 all-out attacks Torvall, moving into his hex and making an all-out strong rapid strike attack! result: ?failed by 3 » DA-2/-1 and result: ?failed by 4 » DA-2/-1 Torvall: laughs derisively. Skull Spirit: well, that was reasonably retarded. Skull Spirit: skull spirit 1 tries the same trick on Beltarne result: ?succeeded by 1 » only with less sneakiness result: ?succeeded by 2 » Beltarne: Parry now? Beltarne: Retreat parry and dodge! GM: yes, those are attacks, you can parry attacks. Beltarne: Parry with Axe(16) result: ?succeeded by 4 Beltarne: Dodge(10) result: ?failed by 4 Beltarne: Balls Beltarne: Do I do damage on my parry? GM: with a skill roll, but yes. Beltarne: Attack with Axe/Mace result: ?succeeded by 3 automatic deceptive attack for -2/-1 Skull Spirit: Does 4 FP as it destroys itself on the axe. Beltarne: 4? GM: all-out attack (strong) Beltarne: Kay Beltarne: At 1 FP. Beltarne: Half Move and ST? Torvall: Dosge not ST GM: half move, no ST penalties. Beltarne: Ah ROUND8: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Step back and play whack a mole with #2! result: ?succeeded by 7 » Torvall: 13 cutting Skull Spirit: dodge, drop, stuff like that result: ?failed by 5 » Torvall: it all out attacked Torvall: doesnt matter tho Skull Spirit: oh, right. Skull Spirit: bad me. Skull Spirit: dead me anyway! Torvall: ### ROUND8: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: throw at the hex the air spirit is in GM: that's a 2d explosive fireball? Okay. Osgar: -1 range, +4 for area Ystävä: I would like to retreat now. GM: Go for it, Ystava! Osgar: Attack with Innate Attack (Projectile) result: ?succeeded by 6 Air Spirit: Dodge and retreat/dropping result: ?succeeded by 0 » Torvall: decides to take it! Ystävä: Dodge(9): result: ?succeeded by 0» GM: Roll damage for the skull spirit and Torvall. Beltarne: Can I dodge and drop away from the explosion, or am I boxed in? Osgar: 2 GM: you're boxed in - all hexes you can reach take you closer to the explosion. Beltarne: Gotcha Air Spirit: skull spirit takes 1 injury; beltarne and Torvall take no damage after armor. Osgar: it has a move of 11+ wow GM: ... yes, that's why it's been taking 3 hex steps. Lyralen: It flies. Ystävä: Airy spirit Lyralen: Fly move is Basic Move *2